The Names Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski
by 123ilovechuck
Summary: The CIA and NSAs greatest spy team has a new member. A/N I suck at summaries...
1. Please, call me Chuck

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going! I'm 123ilovechuck... and you may have read my previous story- **_**'It's hard to say Goodbye' **_**but I'm struggling with it at the moment, having a bit of writers block regarding that (sorry about that everyone) but I will get a wriggle on and think something up. I'd just like to thank you for all the amazing reviews – there will be a better thank you in the next chapter of that, so bare with me!**

**In the mean time, here is one of my other stories! I have a few chapters for this baby and I know where I'm going to go with it. Hope you like it and once again constructive criticism is welcome!:D Anyway, here we go... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **_**Chuck **_**like I said before if I did Daniel Shaw would not have been in the show for as long as he was!**

**Chapter 1: The Names Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski. **

"Good afternoon Agents, I'm sure you're all wondering where you are. Let me explain, as you all know you're my best team but I have decided to relocate and assign another agent." General Diane Beckman announced. "And I'm sure with his perfect timing he'll arrive around about... now?"

With that the freezer door at the top of the metal staircase swung open and a male agent walked in. He casually strolled down the steel steps and stood behind the agents. All 3 of them had the erge to turn around and sneak a peek at who had just walked in.

The Director sighed, "Turn around Agents," and in sync they all turned to look at their new member. He stood at about 6ft 4, had dark curly hair and wore the biggest smile any of them had ever seen. "Agent Carmichael I'd like you to meet your new team, Sarah Walker CIA," and the Agent walked forward to shake her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure Agent Walker." And she smiled and nodded. _This should be interesting, _she thought as his cheeks tinted pink and surprisingly so did hers.

"Carina Hansen CIA," and Bartowski smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Carina Hansen, the most famous Agent from Seduction School," and she smiled coyly. "Don't go trying anything Ms Hansen; people who play with fire often get burnt." And Sarah Walker smiled; no one had ever turned 'whore-ina' down.

"And finally Major John Casey," Casey grunted as the Agent shook his hand firmly.

"Not a bad shake for CIA skirt."

"I could say the same Sir. It's an honour." The Agent took a step back and stood before his new team.

"Agents meet Charles Carmichael, code named Black Knight," with that, Sarah Walkers eyebrows shot into her hairline, Carina Hansens eyes became the size of saucers and John Casey released an impressed grunt.

"May I continue Agents?" the director asked sarcastically, "Carmichael has requested that you know everything about him, past missions, teams and even his, his real life. I'm going to read straight from his file. Under no circumstances," and Carmichael cut her off.

"Sir you and I both know that's not fair. Tell them but don't threaten them about the information leaking. We've all been through torture, they get taken and they tell. No arguments, I'm not telling them to put them in danger!" Carmichael stated with his voice laced with conviction

"Very well Agent Carmichael. Real Name, Charles Irving Bartowski, known as Chuck to friends and family. Mother, Mary Bartowski, left when Charles was 8 years old, Father Stephen Bartowski left when he was 10 years old. Charles was brought up by older sister Eleanor Faye Bartowski, known as Ellie engaged to Devon Woodcombe, both doctors. Best Friend," Sarah noticed Chuck smile sadly and close his eyes. "Morgan Grimes, employee of Burbank Buymore. Currently in hospital after an enemy agent targeted Carmichael and Grimes attempted to protect him. He has been in a coma for a month, his condition is critical yet stable." Chuck took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to see Sarah looking at him. She smiled at him with a knowing look and mouthed _I'm sorry. _He nodded, smiling sadly. "No members of Bartowski's family know about his spy life."

"And I'd like to keep it that way!" Chuck butted in and the General ignored him.

"Bartowski works for the L.A fire department as a cover but it is also his real part time job. Therefore Major Casey you will be working alongside Agent Bartowski, Agents Walker and Hansen, well I'll let Bartowski decide and let him fill you in with the rest. That's all." And the screen went black. _

The 3 Agents turned to look at Chuck with questioning eyes. "Well this is Castle, I'd give you the guided tour but I'm sure I know where each one of you will go. Major guns are that way," and he pointed left.

"Roger that." He smirked and Chuck chuckled.

"Carina, knives are also in that direction." And she strolled off to follow Casey shouting,

"Hey! Johnny boy! How about we 'do a Prague', for old time sakes? " and all they heard was an annoyed groan and a giggle.

"Agent Walker the..." and it was Chuck's turn to be interrupted.

"I wouldn't mind the guided tour Agent Bartowski," she smirked and he smiled back.

"Guided tour of Castle or L.A Agent Walker?"

" L.A, beside I'm sure I can find my way around Castle and we also need to discuss the cover. I don't want a crappy cover job." She joked.

"Oh you had many of those?" he asked leading her up the stairs.

"Uh yeah, and I've got the feeling my cover job will involve frozen yogurt?"

Chuck laughed and looked at her.

"Yeah that was Plan A, we'll find an alternative then," he smiled and held the door as she walked out. "So, shall we go in your car or mine?"

"Agent Bartowski I had to leave my car back where I was before so I don't have a car out here." She stated sadly,

"Please, call me Chuck. Also Agent Walker, I read your file and took liberty of picking you up a car myself. Will a Porsche satisfy your need for speed?" he laughed and handed her a set of keys and pointed to a black car. Sarah's face lit up and she hugged Chuck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank You," she shouted as she raced over to the car. "Come on!" and Chuck raced after her.

He jumped into the passenger side and belted up.

"Well, where to first Mr Bartowski?"

"Well Ms Walker I think the beach would be a good place to start. We can talk there."

"To the beach it is," she smiled and revved up the engine.

**A/N: Next chapter may be up tomorrow (fingers crossed!) **

**Reviews mean a lot to me... so go ahead and make my day? xx  
**


	2. Talking while the Tide rolls in

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, they mean a lot! You guys are, and I quote the captain... AWESOME!  
The sudden close relationship between Chuck and Sarah may have confused some people and I hope this helps - Chuck and Sarah had an instant connection, she knew straight away that he wasn't like any other spy she had met and to her that felt refreshing. Also the next few chapters should explain all - hope this sort of helped?  
I managed to get this uploaded the next day like I said I would, it's a short chapter but anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own **_**Chuck...**_** wish I did though!**

**Chapter 2: Talking while the Tide rolls in.**

Chuck and Sarah arrived at the beach and got out of her car. The waves crashed against the shore and the sun was beginning to set. Chuck took off his shoes and socks and walked towards the sand.

"You coming Ms Walker?" he turned to smile at her and carried on walking. Sarah unzipped her boots and pulled them off her feet with a smirk and followed.

By the time she had caught up, he had already sat down in the perfect spot; directly in front of the setting sun.

"Wow," she whispered in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, L.A is beautiful this time of year." He smiled and looked at her briefly.

After a moment of comfortable silence,

"You wanna talk about Morgan?" Sarah asked softly, not expecting the reply she received.

"It'd be nice to talk to someone about it," he whispered with tears in his eyes. "But I don't want to burden you with things from my real life Agent Walker. I've told you enough to put you at risk already." And with that scooted closer to him; gently bumping his shoulder.

"I'm all ears. But please, call me Sarah,"

_Chuck Bartowski and his best friend Morgan Grimes were walking towards their apartment chatting about work and joking around._

"_Morgan seriously buddy, there is no competition between Batman and Spiderman. Spiderman wins every time!" Chuck exclaimed and Morgan frowned._

"_Chuck, dude Bats eat spiders so technically Batman would actually beat Spiderman in a battle to death!" Chuck laughed at the bearded mans antics but his laughter subsided when he heard a click. They both slowly turned around to see a masked man aiming a gun at Chuck._

"_Ok funny Chuck, good joke." Morgan laughed nervously._

"_Not a joke Morgan, I want you to back away slowly then run." He whispered as the man moved his finger to the trigger then... BANG! The bullet, as if in slow motion, flew through the air and the little bearded man leapt in front of his friend, the cartridge shattering into his chest. _

_The masked gunman shot a few more rounds fortunately missing, before he ran from the courtyard._

_He fell to the ground with a thud and sucked in a mouthful of air. Chuck rushed to his best friend and held onto him tightly._

"_Stay with me Morgan, stay with me. You can't leave me now. Not now buddy, I need you." He cried._

"_Hey Chuck, don't cry it's me...Morgan," he winced and grimaced. "Remember I'll always have your back bro. And you'll always have mine." And his eyes closed and Chuck shook him._

"_No Morgan you can't go to sleep buddy. Not bed time yet." He said, tears running down his face._

"_But I'm really tired all of a sudden," The ambulance sirens rang in Chucks ears and it was all a blur as they crowded round his best friend pulled him away and carried the brave and loyal man into the waiting ambulance._

"The sad thing is... I haven't been able to bring myself to see him. I'm a coward Sarah! I can't even find the courage to see my best friend when he needs me most!" and Chuck grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it in frustration.

"Let me take you then." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

**A/N: Once again I apologise for it being such a short chapter, but I think it leads nicely into the next part of the story.**


	3. I Missed you Little Buddy

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going! Thank you so so much for all the great reviews! Every single one means so much and they give me the confidence to carry on writing... so thank you, each and every one of you! :D**

**I'm really sorry and you're going to hate me, but this is another short chapter **

**Disclaimer: I now own **_**Chuck **_**LOL JK I still don't own **_**Chuck**_**. Gutted...**

**Chapter 3: I Missed You Little Buddy**

They arrived at the hospital and the tall, white building seemed to stare down at Chuck.

"I don't know if I can do this Sarah," Chuck whispered and she silently took his hand and led him inside.

They arrived outside Morgan's hospital room and Chuck looked guiltily through the glass window.

"I can't do this," and he attempted to turn away but a soft hand held his wrist.  
"Yes you can Chuck, he needs you. I'll be right outside the door," she whispered and gently pushed him into the room before closing it behind him.

Chuck sat down nervously next to his best friend and took his hand.  
"I've missed you Morgan," he choked "You see... I've been scared to come and visit you. It's my fault that you're like this buddy. The thing is," Chuck took a deep, shaky breath to compose himself before continuing, "You need to wake up. _**I**_need you to wake up Morgan and I know you can hear me! Just wake up please, I need you little guy, I've been through so much over the years and you've been with me every step of the way. I can't lose you now. You're my best friend Morgan. My brother," Chuck wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to briefly glance at Sarah through the window, shooting her a sad smile.

"You wanna know the other reason why I need you to wake up? I need to meet the person who bought me here, her names Sarah Walker and she's the person who's given me the courage to face my fears and come and see you man. She's great and I just know you'll think she is too. Imagine... Vicky Vale multiplied by a billion!" Chuck laughed to himself at his pathetic description of the amazing girl who had brought him here.

"Look I know you can hear me my little bearded friend. So wake up, I'll visit you again tomorrow... 'cause it looks like I've got to go," he smiled sadly as the nurse walked in and gave him an apologetic look,  
"Look after him for me." Chuck smiled and kissed Morgan's head before leaving the room, running his hands through his unruly curls with a relieved sigh.

He was met by Sarah leaning against the wall waiting for him patiently; she opened her eyes and turned to look at him with a weak smile.

"Thank you so much," he whispered with teary eyes, causing Sarah to fill up too.

Chuck and Sarah made their way back to the car side by side in a comfortable silence, briefly glancing at one another with small smiles.

Sarah pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, then looked across at her companion. The journey had been a quiet one; silence often scared Sarah Walker – though she would never admit it.

Silence to her, meant unsaid words, wanting to face your fears but not feel scared. This worried her so she decided to break the quiet.

"So, what now Chuck?" She said wearing a wary smile.

"What do you think of grabbing Casey and Carina and going for drinks? Are you up for it Agent Walker?" And he wiggled his eyebrows flashing her a mind blowing grin.

"You know what Agent Bartowski... Why not!" And she returned his smile and hopped out the car.

_Best assignment ever. _They both thought...

**A/N: Once again sorry for it being such a short chapter! But please bare with me!**

**Chapter 4 will have some substance I hope. I think it's time to get to know the whole team! And what better, than to do it over drinks... Carina and drinks will be interesting.**

**Please Review it means the world to me to see those little orange letters next to my little old story! xx**


End file.
